


Howl Like a Wolf

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [111]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Benevolent possession, Consensual Possession, Gen, Sammy is Boris, Sharing a Body, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Boris could have formed a new body after Henry turned the Ink Machine on, but he just couldn't let Sammy get killed.





	Howl Like a Wolf

Petrified with terror, Sammy watched as Bendy stalked toward him. He wanted to run, but there was no place to go.

"No! My lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your--AAAHHH!!"

Without warning, he felt something slam into him from behind. A moment later, he felt his body changing shape, molding itself like clay into a new form. In addition, there was now another presence--another mind inside his body.

"Leave him alone, Bendy."

The demon gave a start.

"Boris?"

"I know you're still in there, and I don't want to fight you. But Sammy doesn't deserve to die."

For a moment, the two stood glaring at each other. Then, finally, Bendy turned away.

"I will spare you...this time. But get in my way again, and you won't be so lucky."

<What...what just happened?>

<That's not just Bendy in that body,> Boris's voice echoed. <Joey's in there too, and he's up to something bad.>

Were Sammy in control of his body, he would have clutched his heart. <Is there anything we can do to help My Lord?>

<Not by ourselves,> the wolf admitted. <We'll need Henry's help to save Bendy. And until we do, it looks like we'll have to stick together.>

(BATIM)

Straining at the straps holding him to the table, Boris looked over at the woman claiming to be Alice Angel. He knew she wasn't Susie or Allison--most of the studio's current inhabitants were creations of the machine. Sammy was the sole exception, as he had been unfortunate enough to stumble onto Joey's scheme, and had been tossed into the machine in an attempt to keep him silent.

"You said I was perfect," he tried to reason with her. "Do you really want to ruin that perfection?"

"No," she answered. "But how else can I achieve perfection myself? I could use those disgusting little clones that have been running around, but that just takes too long. You will help me finish my transformation. Your insides will make me beautiful."

<Not if I can help it!>

In an instant, Sammy had taken control of his body.

"Screw you, bitch. You can't have him."

Alice must have recognized the switch, because she gripped her scalpel more tightly.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it? You're still tied down, in case you've forgotten."

In response, Sammy slipped through the bindings--Alice had done a rather shoddy job with them--and lunged at her.

<You saved my life, Boris. It's time I returned the favor.>

Grabbing Alice's wrists, he pinned her against the wall.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Alice. This isn't how the real Alice Angel would act. What would Susie or Allison think if they saw what you've done?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" she snapped. "You don't know anything! I can't leave the studio like this! I need to be perfect, just like Joey wants me to be."

"Joey's a liar." Boris had taken control again, Sammy slipping into the backseat without complaint. "You said so yourself--'he took everything from me.' And I'll tell you something else, too."

He released her wrists, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Bendy's just as much a victim as you. He's a prisoner in his own body, and Joey's pulling the strings."

"It's true," Henry said, entering with the original Butcher Gang in tow. "There's only one real monster here, and that's the man I once considered a friend. Don't let what he says get to you, Alice. That's how he wins."

Alice was silent for a moment, taking in what she'd heard. Then she fell to her knees, shrinking down as she reverted to normal.

"What have I done?" she whimpered.

Falling to her knees, she began to cry softly. Boris knelt beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's OK, Alice," he murmured softly. "Everything's going to be all right."

(BATIM)

"How do you guys feel?"

"It's good to be human again," Sammy answered happily, Boris nodding in agreement. Giving the two separate bodies hadn't been easy, but not only had Henry pulled that off, he'd been able to free Bendy from his fusion with Joey. Much to his relief, the demon had confirmed that Joey didn't get anybody else.

"I'm glad," Henry said. "Now let's get out of here. Everyone's been wondering what happened to you."

Alice and the Butcher Gang nodded eagerly. "We're free now. No point sticking around."

As the group departed, Sammy rubbed his nose. "Funny, I don't recall my sense of smell being quite so strong before..."


End file.
